Tell Me
by Reino Inquieto
Summary: Una lección de la Vida. Reflexión sobre la felicidad. En un mundo alterno, el ultimo año de colegio cursan los integrantes del Konoha High. ¿Que sucederá con aquellos pequeños sentimientos que no sabemos definir? Por lo bueno que son nuestros amigos y más.


Solo era una soñadora.

Miraba a través de la ventana, como la lluvia simplemente corría sin piedad, desojando esos hermosos árboles de cerezo que tanto esmero su familia había plantado hacia décadas, y que hoy, florecían hermosamente.

Cuando pequeña, solía mirarlos largamente.

Pese a que siempre estaban allí, cuando por primera vez le preguntó a su hermana, si es que quería ayudarle a regarlos, ella pareció desconcertada.

"¿Qué árboles de cerezo?" Había preguntado, luego, su primo, el mayor, llegó, y entre las manos traía una hermosa flor de cerezo. Luego, simplemente le dijo: "Si te preocupas tanto por la fuerza y el poder, dejando de lado lo que te rodea, serás una pésima perdedora" No lo decía por ella, lo hacía por su pequeña hermana.

Como fuera el día. Tenía que levantarse e ir al colegio.

Y como si fuera poco, llevaba falda, blusa y sweater, aparte del bléiser. Unas gruesas calzas negras y zapatos negros tradicionales.

_ Buenos días, Shou_ dijo al entrar en el auto.

_ Buenos días, Hinata-sama_ dijo el chofer, partiendo inmediatamente.

A medio camino, cruzaron por el puente en el que solía en verano cruzar en bicicleta. Solo para lograr subir al cerro y observar el atardecer. Por allí, en el cerro, vivía Kiba, y junto con Akamaru, hacían de todo tipo de travesuras.

_ De lo mejor, Hinata-sama. Que tenga un buen día_ dijo estacionándose en la vereda.

_ Gracias, tu también. Y cuídate, por favor_ dijo con preocupación, como todos los días desde hace 15 años.

Caminó con su bolso delante de ella y lo primero que hiso, fue ver a todos lados, Kiba estaba allí, unos pasos más atrás suyo, por lo que le esperó, inmediatamente él la saludó, animado, hablando sobre la nueva gracia que Akamaru hacia, o sobre la veterinaria en la que su hermana trabajaba, o de una nueva broma acerca de su madre.

_ ¿Has hablado con Uzumaki?_ preguntó dando un giro en la conversación.

_ N-no_ dijo apenada_ ¿Y tú…Has hablado con la chica que te gusta?

_ No. Tampoco lo haré_ dijo mirando el cielo, muy serio.

_ ¡Pero! ¿Por qué?_ preguntó algo cohibida.

_ La persona que quiero…_ la miró y sonrió_ Esta enamorada de otro_ Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida, deseando no haberlo preguntado_ ¡Pero sabes Yo…! Yo no estoy triste por ello.

_ Me gustaría ser como tú…_ bajó la vista_ Naruto-kun… Ni siquiera sabe que existo.

_ Si lo sabe, solo que si no le hablas, jamás sabrá que quieres acercártele.

_ ¿Y si no le gusto? ¿Y si no quiere saber algo de mí?

_ ¿Qué? ¿Te harás la paloma herida esperando la muerte?_ Kiba sonrió_ Si la persona que quieres, no te corresponde, debes dejarla ir. No es tan difícil la idea. ¿Acaso no serias feliz viendo feliz a esa persona especial?

_ ¡Cla-claro que lo sería!_ lo miró_ ¿Es lo que has estado haciendo?

_ Si. Y aunque me duele, también siento felicidad…

Naruto Uzumaki, la fuente de su respiración.

Pero se le acercaba y su respiración se iba. Solía desmallarse, ok, todavía lo hacía, pero ya no con tanta frecuencia. El rubio, alto, de piel más morena, con uno bellos ojos azules y uno de los principales deportistas de la ciudad.

El chico que a ella tanto le gustaba.

El chico que solo sabia su nombre, pues ella no se atrevía siquiera a mirarlo. Es decir, hablarle, era impensado.

_ ¡Woowww Hinata!_ inmediatamente alguien se le arrojó al cuello_ ¿Cómo has estado desde ayer? ¡Te llamé pero contestó tu primo!

_ ¡Hinata!_ otra persona abrazándola, casi cae_ ¡También te llamé!

_ Hola, Sakura, Ino_ dijo sonriendo.

_ ¡Hoy habrá una reunión de chicas!_ dijo la peli rosa soltándola.

_ ¡Solo para chicas!_ dijo la rubia soltándola.

_ En mi casa, Tenten y Moegui irán_ dijo Sakura dándole una tarjetita.

_ Tenemos muchos temas que conversar_ dijo Ino con ojos brillando_ posibles noviazgos, chicos lindos, el chisme de la semana. ¡Ya sabes!

Las tres sonrieron. El chisme de la semana seguramente lo protagonizaría Karin con Sasuke o tal vez Naruto con su estilo personalizado de hacer las cosas más tontas. Las chicas sabían que chico le gustaba a cada una. Eran una fraternidad, como un verdadera mafia, cuando el primer novio de Ino la engañó, las chicas prepararon toda una trampa y manera de vengarse, que finalmente resultó en un dolor físico y honorario para el chico.

Las clases eran aburridas. Mantenía un buen promedio.

Pero siempre había algo que le llamaba la atención al ir.

Que Naruto estaba allí. Lamentablemente, al chico le iba terrible en los estudios, nadie sabía cómo conseguía pasar de curso.

Necesitaba una tutora en todos los años. Este año, no sería la excepción.

Ella tenía buenas notas, podía ofrecerse para ayudarle.

O eso creía, pero cuando llegó el momento, no pudo, temblaba tanto, que no fue capaz de anotarse en la lista de ayudantes.

_ ¡Sakura-chan, por favor ayúdame!_ dijo el rubio tirando de su sweater.

_ Pero a mí no me va tan bien en matemáticas, ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a Hinata? ¡Ella sería una gran tutora!_ dijo intentando zafarse.

_ ¿Hinata? ¿Pero acaso ella no le enseña a Kiba?_ Naruto la miró sonriendo_ ¡Un tutor y un alumno! Por favor… ¡Por favor! Además me va bien en matemáticas, por lo que no necesito clases extra.

Eso último era verdad. En lo único que le iba bien a ese muchacho era el ramo de matemáticas. Era como si Dios, intentando reconfortar todas sus demás fallas y defectos, le hubiera dado demasiado de una habilidad. Naruto mantenía el mayor promedio. En todos los exámenes sacaba el mayor puntaje, jamás se equivocaba en un resultado, y cuando el profesor le calificaba mal o le ponía que le faltaba algo, Sakura, le defendía, finalmente el profesor terminaba desarrollando el ejercicio y ¿Qué pasaba? Que el ejercicio estaba más que bien. Él realmente parecía una calculadora.

_ ¡Está bien!_ dijo finalmente la peli-rosa_ Pero vas a tener que ayudarme en matemáticas. Por favor.

_ ¡Claro! Hablando de otro tema, ¿No te gustaría ir a mi casa este viernes? Mamá cocinara comida Francesa, dijo que te invitara_ el rubio sonrió.

_ ¿Este Viernes? Está bien ¿A qué hora?_ preguntó indecisa.

_ Pues a eso de las 7 ¡Tú sabes a qué hora cenamos en casa!_ dijo alterado.

_ Que gracioso_ le dio un leve empujón en el hombro_ Por cierto, Sai dijo que tienes una prueba de "Hombres" hoy_ sonrió la peli-rosa.

_ ¿Enserio te dijo?_ preguntó sonrojado_ ¡Ese maldito Sai! Cuando lo encuentre lo mato…_ dijo más enojado y alzando un puño en el aire.

Amigos de la infancia. Sakura y Naruto eran amigos de la infancia. Algo que tanto la beneficiaba como la perjudicaba, si había alguien que conocía al rubio, esa era Sakura, y aunque peleaban, se reconciliaban, ella lloraba, él sufría, se odiaban, se querían, siempre habían vuelto a reconciliarse, Hinata evitaba pensar que quizás, ellos tuvieran más que un simple sentimiento de amistad. Ino constantemente molestaba a la peli-rosada, pero ella se defendía diciendo que el rubio era solo un amigo. Ahora a Sakura ya no le gustaba Sasuke, según ella, hacía solo cuatro años, Ino y Sakura se odiaban por lo mismo, porque ambas se habían enamorado del mismo chico.

Pero ahora todo era diferente.

Ino pasaba del amor al odio con sus amigos, Shikamaru y Chouji, muchos creían que le gustaba Sai, pero ella evitaba pensar en relaciones.

Y Sakura, Sakura lo se lo pasaba estudiando y estudiando, quería ser médico, así que su camino era algo difícil y agotador. Solo salía para ir a divertirse con Naruto, Sai o a veces hasta con Sasuke. Pero todos sabían que Sasuke y Naruto tenía una rivalidad, por lo que esas salidas terminaban mal. También salía con ellas a comprar ropa, zapatos, etc, pero la peli-rosa prefería los libros.

_ ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo? _ suspiró_ Entre Naruto y Yo…

_ No existe nada más que una linda y estrecha amistad en la que suelen dormirse juntos mirando una película, quedarse sin preocupaciones en la casa del otro y prácticamente salir como pareja a todos lados… ¿Verdad?_ Las demás chicas rieron mientras Ino terminaba de decir_ Eso es todo.

_ S-si_ dijo Sakura limpiándose la garganta_ ¡Así que no te preocupes Hinata! Tú eres mi amiga y jamás_ su tono cambio un poquito_ jamás te haría eso.

Tal vez Hinata no lo notó, pero mientras todas reían, Ino quedó mirando el cambio de seño de Sakura, sorprendida y sin reírse, la rubia se dio de pronto cuenta. Pero no dijo algo. Solo quedó callada. La cara porcelana de Sakura escondía muchas verdades, era tan… Para Ino, Sakura era tan transparente.

_ ¡Cambiando de tema!_ Sakura gritó de pronto_ ¿Alguna sabe lo que le ocurrió a Kurenai-sensei?

_ E-está embarazada_ dijo tímidamente Hinata.

_ Esa es una buena noticia_ dijo sonriendo Ino.

Las pijamas en casa de Sakura eran adorables.

El día del baile se acercaba. Quedaba una semana para terminar, y jamás volverían a la escuela. Era el último Lunes.

_ ¡Hinata! ¿Por qué no te sientas con Naruto? Quiero discutir algunas cositas con Kiba ¡Por favor!_ dijo de pronto la peli rosa a su lado.

_ Ve Hinata_ le apoyó el de cabello castaño, sonriendo.

Y de pronto, un sonrojo cruzó su mirada. Pero no era porque se sentaría al lado del rubio. Kiba… ¿Le había sonreído a ella? ¡Vamos que idiota! Claro que le había sonreído a ella ¿Cuántas Hinatas más había en el salón? ¡Ni siquiera había otra en la escuela! Tomó sus cosas, cohibida, se sentaría con el chico que le gustaba. Él le sonrió.

_ ¿Me pasas la guía?_ preguntó de pronto, a mitad de la clase.

_ ¿E-eh?_ dijo sorprendida y sonrojada.

_ Si es que me puedes pasar la guía_ dijo apuntando la punta de su mesa, dos hojas escritas estaban allí.

_ ah, cla-claro_ dijo avergonzada de su concentración.

_ Gracias_ dijo recibiendo la hoja y contestándola muy rápido_ ¿Sabes? Creí que no te caía del todo bien_ ¿Qué? ¡Pero si ella lo amaba! Extraña, lo miró_ Ya sabes, me evitas, y nunca me hablas ni miras.

_ Pe-pero eso no quiere decir que… que te odie_ dijo fácilmente, era fácil conversar con el Uzumaki.

_ Tienes razón, Sakura dijo algo parecido, hasta me trato de tonto_ sonrió, pero a ella no le causó sensación alguna.

_ ¿Por qué?

_ No lo sé. Pero últimamente está actuando más rara de lo normal_ se acercó un poco y le susurró_ Yo creo que le gusta Kiba, y por eso siempre me está recomendando que te distraiga un poco.

_ ¿Ella te dijo eso?_ preguntó sorprendida, sabía que la razón era otra.

_ No. Pero lo sospecho_ ok. El rubio como detective no servía._ Por ejemplo, ahora, dijo que tenía que hablar de algo con Inuzuka y te cambió de asiento ¿Acaso eso no te preocupa?

_ ¿Por qué?

_ Pues… ¿Es que no son novios?_ preguntó sorprendido.

_ ¿Qué? ¡No!_ dijo más fuerte, llamando la atención de todos y del profesor, que la ignoró y volvió a hacer clase_ lo siento. Eso es una equivocación.

Sakura quedó mirando con cara de asesino a Naruto. Si le había hecho algo a Hinata, apenas llegara el receso, le mataría sin compasión. Pese a todo, se veían bien juntos… Los miró nuevamente, Naruto le sonreía a Hinata, y ella se reía despacio. Sin querer, un frio calosfrió pasó por su espalda, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, que rápidamente sostuvo y contuvo con todas sus fuerzas. Era más difícil de lo que creía.

Ino, miró una vez más, ¿Por qué la peli-rosa tenía que ser tan necia?

_ ¡Profesor!_ levantó la mano Sakura_ ¿Puedo ir al baño?

_ ¿Al baño?_ Kakashi observó las lágrimas a punto de salir de la chica y suspiró_ Esta bien… Ino, acompáñala.

_ No es necesario_ dijo saliendo, pero de todas formas la rubia se levantó y corrió tras ella.

_ Bien, como estaba diciendo…_ y retomó la clase.

La peli-rosa salió dignamente, caminó unos cuantos pasos, y se derrumbó sobre sus rodillas, llorando desconsoladamente, ya muy lejos del salón de clases ¿Qué rayos le ocurría? Tenía 17 años y no afrontaba sus sentimientos, era tan injusto… ¿Desde cuándo se había enamorado del rubio? ¡No sabía desde cuando la amistad se transformó en algo más! Por qué al ver a Naruto con Hinata, le dolía tanto. Hinata siempre le había amado. Era el derecho de la Hyuga al menos jugárselas por la persona que ella quería, no era justo que ahora ella llegará, después de haberle despreciado tanto, después de decir tantas veces que solo eran amigos, y dijera lo que en verdad sentía por Naruto. El rubio de ojos azules y piel más bronceada… ¡Uno de los deportistas más reconocidos de la ciudad! ¿Y a quien le importaba esos nombres? Siempre sería Naruto, el Naruto idiota, su amigo. Su mejor amigo.

El Naruto que solo ella conocía… Ella, y sus padres.

_ Sakura…_ dijo alguien a su lado.

En el salón de clases, todos estaban haciendo las clases normales, Kakashi miraba por la puerta si es que aparecían esas dos. Pero nada. Las mujeres eran un problema, más aún a esa edad. Por algo, él no estaba casado.

Y Naruto, estaba más que inquieto, Hinata hablaba a su lado, pero no pescaba el hilo de la conversación, viendo constantemente su celular naranjo y negro, y respondiendo con afirmaciones o negaciones.

_…Y sobre el baile… ¿Ya tienes con quien ir?_ preguntó sonriendo Hinata.

_ Mmm No…_ dijo nuevamente pasando la vista por la pantalla.

Un e-mail le llegó de Ino, decía simplemente: "Para: Idiota. De: Ino princesa Mensaje: Mueve el trasero al baño de mujeres doble idiota. Prioridad: Urgente" No tenían nada más que decir. Su asistencia era perfecta, así que le importaba un rábano si por irse sin autorización lo suspendían una semana completa, y tampoco es como si le interesara el baile. Se levantó y corrió hacia fuera, dejándola sola. Afortunadamente, el profesor solo suspiró, cerró el libro de clases y el timbre sonó.

_ Vamos Hinata_ dijo nuevamente Kiba, tomándola de un brazo_ ¿Le preguntaste si quería ir al baile contigo?

_ N-no_ se había puesto toda roja… ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Se suponía que le gustaba el rubio, no su amigo… ¿Su mejor amigo?

_ Jajajja Tonta_ entonces sonrió, haciéndola lenta y sorprendida_ ¿Entonces vas a dejarlo ir simplemente?

_ Si. A él, ya le gusta una persona_ una minúscula lagrima se deslizó por su mejilla, secándola inmediatamente y sonriéndola_ He sido una tonta… he dañado a más de una persona por ser egoísta… ¿Verdad?

Esa mirada lo hacía lento a él, se sonrojó todo, y hasta las orejas le quedaron rojas, se puso una mano en la boca, cubriendo un poco su vergüenza y desvió la mirada. Es que la chica no podía ser más linda. Él lo sabía, por qué desde un principio, le había gustado esa parte de ella. Y si tenía que hacerse a un lado solo para que Hinata fuera feliz al lado de Naruto, él se pondría algo triste, pero verla feliz, era suficiente.

_ ¿Por qué no vamos al baile, juntos? Somos amigos, después de todo, nos divertiremos más que si fueramos en plan de parejas_ sonrió.

_ Cla-claro…_ él también podía ser tímido, sí, y se suponía que la tímida era su amiga.

En el baño de mujeres, específicamente fuera, estaba Naruto, el rubio que había corrido hasta que sus piernas no dieron más. Tocó la puerta, y salió Ino a recibirle, él esperaba a Sakura. Rogaba para que nada malo hubiera le hubiera ocurrido.

_ ¿Qué ocurrió?_ preguntó sorprendido, Ino inmediatamente le dio una cachetada sonora.

_ Escúchame_ dijo enojada_ ¿Tú amas a Sakura?

_ N-no… so-somos a-amigos_ dijo todo rojo y tartamudo.

_ ¿Amigos que duermen juntos, sin importarles que alguien los descubra?

_S-si

_ ¿Amigos que mandan todo al demonio por el otro?

_ Cla-claro…

_ ¿Amigos que se quieren más de lo que podrán querer a otros?

_ Bueno… todo depende del contexto pero…_ había desviado la mirada, luego la miró con ojos enormes, sorprendido_ Si. Yo la…

_ ¡Entonces que estas esperando! ¡Entra de una vez allí!

No dijo algo más, tomó la puerta y se abalanzó al interior. Y allí estaba, sentada sobre la mesa de los lavabos, mirando ausente por una pequeña ventana como muchas personas caminaban abajo, en el patio.

_ ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Es el baño de…

_ Sakura…_ él rápidamente la abrazó_ ¿Por qué?

_ Porque eres un chico… ¿Lo olvidas?_ dijo sin moverse.

_ ¡No eso! Quiero saber… ¡¿Por qué estás llorando?!_ por primera vez abrió sorprendida los ojos, desvió el rostro, y se limpió el rostro.

_ Alguien puede venir… Tienes que salir…

Naruto la tomó y la metió en un baño.

_ ¿Qué estás haciendo?_ preguntó sorprendida.

_ Shhhh Alguien viene_ y la quedó mirando muy cerca.

Unas muchachas entraron, hablando sobre el baile y cosas sobre el chico que querían que las invitaran. El rubio la miraba fijamente, sin dejarla de ver tan serio, tan serio que ni se inmuto cuando hablaron de la posibilidad de que él pudiera invitarlas… Era algo famoso por esos lugares… Era bastante atractivo para ellas, la que cambió la cara fue la peli rosa que se molestó, levemente, y cuando las puertas de cerraron, él le sonrió.

_ Dímelo… Dime porque llorabas_ insistió observándola atentamente.

_ Naruto… ¡Déjame tonto!_ le pegó en un hombro_ ¡No es nada! Solo… ¡Solo estoy algo sensible y ver lo feliz que era Hinata…!

_ ¿Qué tiene que ver Hinata en esto?

_ Pues que ella te quiere y me alegre "_demasiado"_ cuando me di cuenta que eran la pareja perfecta y todo eso…

_ ¿Qué? ¡Hinata quiere a Kiba!_ lo pensó_ ¿Acaso te pusiste triste por qué él no te corresponde?

_ ¿De qué hablas?

_ De que te gusta el Inuzuka… ¿Verdad?

_ No. Y eso es extraño Naruto._ dijo pasando a su lado algo molesta.

_ Bien, porque también es extraño que tu mejor amiga comience a llorar de la nada por cosas tan pequeñas_ se volteó y se le puso delante_ Tú eres más fuerte que yo… Realmente me preocupé

_..._ sus ojos se llenaron nuevamente de lágrimas y giró rápidamente la cara, se volteó, dándole la cara.

_ Dime… Dime qué te pasa, por favor, si es que me quieres…

_ ¿Si te quiero?_ tomó al rubio de la cara y le sonrió_ dime que me sucede… Dime porque, ¿Por qué me siento así? ¿Por qué me duele?_ tomó una de las manos del rubio y la coloco sobre su pecho_ ¿Por qué me duele así?

_ Sakura… Yo no lo sé… No sé qué intentas decirme…_ dijo nervioso.

_ Cuéntame… ¿Qué es lo que sientes por Hinata?

_ ¿por Hinata?

_ ¿Iras con ella?

_ ¿Qué?

_ ¡Acaso son novios!

_ ¡Sakura!_ la tomó de los hombros, acercó su rostro y la besó.

Era la primera vez que Sakura besaba a un chico… ¡Más aun a su amigo! Se sentía cálido, se sentía genial, valiente, con la suficiente confianza. Confiaba en Naruto, como jamás creyó confiar en alguien. ¿Pero qué rayos le pasaba? Correspondiendo ese beso… ¡Ellos eran amigos! Con esa mentalidad, abrió los ojos que había mantenido cerrados, intentó alejarse, pero él se lo impidió, Naruto mantenía los ojos cerrados, y esa paz que tenía su rostro, fue tal vez la razón por la que ella también los cerró.

_ Sakura, se están demorando demasiado, si no se apuran, las clases comenzaran y el maestro…_ Ino se quedó de piedra.

En ese baño, solo se encontraba su reflejo en el espejo, y una ventana abierta.

_ ¿Haruno Sakura y Uzumaki Naruto no se encuentran?_ preguntó el profesor cerciorándose en la lista_ ¿Alguien sabe algo? Se encuentran presentes en la mañana.

_ No sensei_ dijeron todos. Hinata sonrió.

Mientras las clases seguían, Azuma soltó un suspiro. Naruto y Sakura ya estaban muy lejos. De hecho, lejos de la ciudad. El cacharro de Naruto podía verse horrible, pero era toda una maquina.

_ Deberías sacar ese atrapasueños de tu vista_ le reclamó Sakura.

_ Me lo regalaron_ dijo mirándole.

_ Se está deshilachando_ suspiró la peli-rosa_ Algun día tendrás un accidente por eso. Todos lo dicen.

Luego de ese incidente, Naruto y Sakura estuvieron suspendidos por tres días, y cuando volvieron, Hinata les contó que Kiba y ella… ¡Eran novios! Hinata al estar enamorada de Naruto, no se daba cuenta que la chica de la que tanto el Inuzuka hablaba, no era otra, más que ella, y a la vez, la Hyuga había roto su ilusión de tener al Uzumaki, se dio cuenta que solo era un amigo, aun le admiraba y se sentía tímida y torpe, pero no era que le amara, era solo que el chico era… ¡Era tan impredecible! Hinata quería ser como Naruto y eso si era real. Ino finalmente no aceptó la invitación de Sai, saldría en plan de amigos con Shikamaru y Chouji, les amenazó con una tormenta de rayos si es que no iban presentables para estar a su lado. Shino iría solo, probablemente con Sai y Sasuke, los solteros.

Este era su último día.

Miró a todos a su alrededor.

Todos sonreían, y siempre había pensando, que era más divertido cuando estaban todos juntos. Por que juntos, podían hacer cualquier cosa.

Y finalmente, ella también sonrió. Ver a sus espaldas, se estaba volviendo aburrido.

_ ¿Pero qué haces Hinata?_ preguntó Sakura volteándose.

_ ¡SI no te apuras te dejaremos al último!_ gritó Naruto adelantándose.

_ ¡Hinata invita los helados!_ dijo Chouji corriendo.

_ ¡El ultimo paga!_ gritó Ino corriendo y arrastrando a Sakura.

_ ¡Tch! Que problemáticos…_ Shikamaru puso sus manos detrás de la nuca y comenzó a correr.

_ ¡Mpht! Que estupidez_ dijo Sasuke corriendo.

_ ¿Y por qué corres?_ preguntó Sai a su lado.

Los miró sonreír por última vez, sonrió, y comenzó a correr.

Al final, llegó primera, Sasuke y Naruto pasaron a tropezar y llegaron últimos. Aunque cuando se dieron cuenta, habían perdido todo su dinero, Sakura tuvo que pagar por todos.

Esa tarde, su primo mayor pasó por ella. Con la seriedad habitual, pero con serenidad, paz sincera.

_ Nejii-nii-san, ¿Tú crees que una persona pueda alcanzar la felicidad máxima?

_ Probablemente, Hinata-sama, las personas de más edad, al final de sus días son más felices.

_ Yo creo haberla encontrado_ dijo cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cuerpo.

_ Eso es bueno_ sonrió_ Es bueno que se divierta. Pero no olvide que le queda un gran camino por recorrer, y también puede pasar una terrible situación, pero siempre debe levantarse y seguir.

_ Si_ afirmó con la cabeza, segura que la felicidad seria duradera.

La noche del baile, todos bailaban felices. Los encargados de penúltimo año habían hecho un gran trabajo, todo brillaba y era hermoso, como un casino, cristales, comida exótica. Ella era feliz con sus amigos. No se podía opacar esa felicidad. Y tal vez, fue solo un flechazo pequeño, pero cuando Ino se acercó a ella, ambas abrieron los ojos con sorpresa. Las luces se hicieron tenues.

_ Chicas…_ dijo de pronto Kiba acercándose a las dos_ ¿Qué les sucede?

_ Es que de pronto…_ Hinata se tocó el pecho.

_ No es algo, realmente no importa…_ dijo Ino sonriendo.

_ ¡Chicos acabo de tener una llamada!_ Shikamaru entro corriendo hacia todos que se reunieron_ Al parecer… Hubo un accidente, y dos chicos murieron.

_ ¿Dos chicos?_ preguntó Sasuke molesto_ ¿Eso que tiene que ver con nosotros?

_ Esos chicos, son…_ Chouji se acercó llorando.

Mientras abría la boca con dificultad, y mientras cada palabra le pesaba, los otros comenzaban a entender en que les afectaba, por qué les afectaba… Ino se desmalló mientras tenía una crisis de pánico, y ella, ella cayó de rodillas al suelo, impactada y en shock por la impactante noticia.

En una calurosa tarde, Kushina y Minato insistieron en sacarles una foto a los muchachos, Sakura llevaba un hermoso vestido fucsia con bordados rosa palo de flores de cerezo. Naruto vestía traje, elegante, lo suficiente para llegar con su acompañante.

_ ¿Por qué no te llevas mi auto? Recién salió del mecánico_ dijo el rubio mayor entregándole unas llaves plata.

_ ¡Gracias papá, eres el mejor!_ dijo tomándolas.

_ Oh, Sakura. Te vez hermosa_ le dijo Kushina.

Al cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos, se besaron, y Minato aprovechó la oportunidad para sacarles una foto espía, mientras sonreía al lado de su mujer de cabello rojo, ellos creían que nadie les veía, y que nadie se había dado cuenta de los cambios recientes.

Naruto se subió de piloto al auto con un año de uso. Y partió cuando el garaje se abrió. Tuvieron un viaje perfecto.

_ ¿Cuál sería tu deseo si llegamos a un punto crítico?_ preguntó Sakura.

_ ¿No es obvio?_ preguntó parando en un semáforo._ Comer por última vez un poco de Ramen… ¡Jajjaj Era broma! Solo reír todos una vez más.

Siguieron la marcha a gran velocidad, se hiso un momento incomodo en el interior del vehículo, hasta que el rubio, sonriendo, le preguntó.

_ ¿Cuál sería tu último deseo?

_ ¿Qué no es obvio?_ ella sonrió_ Permanecer a tu lado… Una vez más.

Hubo otro semáforo. Los adolescentes seguían sonriendo, aunque algo ya iba mal… Mal en el líquido de frenos. Él, lo había notado en el primer semáforo, por qué los frenos, no le respondía.

_ Yo también quisiera volver a tu lado un momento más_ dijo mirando al frente, aún sonriendo, con los ojos cerrados.

_ Naruto…_ dijo abrazándole, llorando.

Ella también se había dado cuenta.

Y luego todo fue muy rápido, el cambio de semáforos, ellos sin poder detenerse, el camión de Ramen salido de la nada misma. Y luego, nada… El silencio total, todo el mundo se detuvo un minuto, y luego volvió.

_ Chicas…_ dijo de pronto Kiba acercándose a las dos que habían dejado de sonreír y divertirse_ ¿Qué les sucede?

_ Es que de pronto…_ Hinata se tocó el pecho, insegura.

_ No es algo, realmente no importa…_ dijo Ino sonriendo, ocultando su malestar.

_ ¡Chicos acabo de tener una llamada!_ Shikamaru entro corriendo hacia todos que se reunieron_ Al parecer… Hubo un accidente, y dos chicos murieron.

_ ¿Dos chicos?_ preguntó Sasuke molesto_ ¿Eso que tiene que ver con nosotros?

_ Esos chicos, son…_ Chouji se acercó llorando, y luego soltó todo de golpe_ Naruto Uzumaki y Sakura Haruno… Venían en el auto de Minato-san… al parecer había un agujero en el líquido de frenos y… en un semáforo… No pudieron parar, chocaron contra un camión de Ramen…_ lloró un momento_ Dicen que se voltearon varias veces… Hasta que un poste de luz los detuvo…

Y el mundo se detuvo por segunda vez.

_ Hijo, no hagas eso_ la pequeña mano dejó de escarbar en la tierra.

_ Mami, es aburrido estar aquí… ¿Puedo ir a jugar con Akamaru?

_ Si, puedes_ dijo aquella hermosa mujer.

_ ¿Ya estás aquí?_ preguntó alguien más.

_ Por supuesto…

_ Ya van diez años… ¿Verdad?_ preguntó la otra mujer.

_ ¿Estás segura de estar aquí? Los cementerios no le hacen bien al bebé_ dijo tocándole la enorme barriga.

_ Hinata, estoy bien. Mi pequeña Sakura no hace más que patearme_ dijo sonriendo.

_ Pues eso no lo heredó del padre_ dijo riendo_ ¿Y Shikamaru?

_ Aquí estamos_ dijo apareciendo un hombre de traje al lado de otro con pinta descuidada_ Akimichi Chouuji y Nara Shikamaru presentándose.

_ ¡Tío Chou!_ gritó el pequeño_ ¡Tio Shika!

_ ¡Hola pequeño Naruto!_ dijo cargándolo el formal Chouuji.

_ Valla, al parecer llegaron todos_ apareció entonces un hombres con gafas oscuras.

_ Shino…_ Sasuke apareció sin cambios de hace unos años.

_ Es bueno que nos volvamos a reunir_ dijo Hinata cargando a su hijo.

_ Ellos lo hubieran querido así_ Kiba la abrazó por la cintura, y ella apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho.

_ Sobre todo Naruto_ Ino sonrió_ Se burlaría de mí si me viera… Embarazada.

_ Sakura sentiría envidia_ Shikamaru le puso una mano en la cabeza.

_ Y probablemente Naruto la hubiera consolado_ Chouji se secó una pequeña lágrima de la cara.

_ Si yo no hubiera sido tan egoísta…_ Hinata lloró_ Si tan solo los hubiera unido en vez de separarlos…

_ SI buscas culpable… ¡Cúlpame!_ Ino se tapó la cara_ Yo insistí en que fueran esa noche… Sakura no quería… yo los convencí que…

_ ¡Basta!_ Sasuke habló_ ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Acaso creen que llorando los podrán traer de vuelta? ¡Lamentándose! Ellos se sentirían tristes si les vieran…

_ Tienes razón_ Shikamaru puso incienso en las tumbas_ Tienen que vernos felices.

Se hiso un silencio, aunque todos se sorprendieron al escuchar como crujía algo. Un "ñam" seguido. Al darse vuelta, todos miraron a Chouji, que estaba comiendo, luego pidió disculpas. Y comenzaron a reír, a carcajadas, desenfrenados. Riendo como locos en un cementerio, la cosa más rara que alguien pudiera llegar a ver. Les cubrió una brisa acogedora, mientras el sol caía y sus últimos rayos les llegaban milagrosamente, el viento murmuró suavemente.

_ Gracias…_ dijeron a dúo dos voces apenas audibles.

Todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y comenzaron a buscar con la vista, mientras Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Sai y Sasuke salían corriendo, creyendo que alguien les jugaba una broma. Pero por más que buscaron, nadie encontraron. No había alguien… pero esas voces, si eran reales… Si venían de alguna parte.

El hecho lo dejaron pasar.

_ ¿Qué dibujas?_ preguntó Hinata a un ya más grande Naruto pequeño.

_ Es algo que recuerdo_ siguió pintando_ Lo sueño algunas veces mamá…

El dibujo era vago, pero era un cementerio. Dos tumbas juntas, y sentados en ellas, dos personas. En la primera, un muchacho vestido elegantemente con un traje negro y corbata naranja, piel más morena, ojos azules y cabello en puntas rubio, sonriendo. La otra persona, una mujer con un hermoso vestido fucsia, con dibujos de flores, cabello rosa y ojos verdes, sonriendo. Abajo, con negro, el niño había intentando escribir las palabras de esos dos: "Gracias"

_ ¿De dónde sacaste esto?_ preguntó desconcertada.

_ Es lo que vi… Cuando fuimos a visitar ese cementerio, aunque no lo recuerdo bien_ los apuntó_ Se tomaron de las manos y se fueron.

Ella le dejó, fue hasta su habitación, tomó su álbum de fotos, y lo hojeo, hasta que encontró la imagen, la tapó la boca, sorprendida. La ultima foto de Naruto y Sakura, el día del baile. Los dibujos de su hijo… Esas personas eran… Eran ellos.

_ Así que por fin están juntos_ una pequeña lágrima volvió a aparecer y sonrió.

A veces nos cegamos tanto por una emoción, por un sentimiento, que podemos dañar sin querer a las personas que más cerca nuestro están, aquellos a los que comúnmente les llamamos amigos, y que sabemos, pase lo que pase, siempre estarán con nosotros. Un verdadero amigo puede dejar su propia felicidad de lado para ayudarnos, pero, tenemos que valorarles, porque el día menos pensado, algo puede ocurrir. Y el tiempo es traicionero, hay cosas que no vuelven una vez ocurridas y que no se pueden recuperar. El tiempo ya pasado… Una palabra dicha… La muerte.

Valora lo que tienes, alégrate, se feliz, y has feliz al otro, no te encierres en el dolor, la pena o el sufrimiento, sal de tu cárcel, por qué entre la más negra oscuridad, siempre hay una pequeña luz. Carpe Diem, Aprovecha el día. Aprovecha la vida, se feliz, siempre vive con la mayor fuerza posible, y nunca te rindas.


End file.
